Veracious-class Corvette
The Veracious-class corvette is a small class of ship used by the Commonwealth Navy. It is widely classified as a HSR1 ship, even if its a bit small. The Commonwealth Navy has officially designated the Veracious-class as a tactical corvette and orbital bomber. The Veracious-class is 75.9 meters long, 9 meters tall, and has a wingspan of 50 meters. It is noted to be a surprisngly agile ship, acting more like a very large heavy bomber than a HSR1 type ship. Its agility comes with the trade-off that it has much weaker armor and isn't as well suited for fighting other HS1 type ships. It has a standard crew of 4 people, a captain, pilot, gunner, and mechanic; however it can be properly operated by just a pilot in a noncombat environment. The gunner's primary job is to operate the space-to-ground railgun cannon. There are three variants of the Veracious-class in use. Variants Type 1 The basic model, the Type 1 Veracious-class is well suited for toe-to-toe combat against larger ships or as an anti-fighter interceptor. It is also capable of providing accurate naval fire support to troops planet-side. Type 2 The Type 2 version is more geared to reconnassaince, quick raids against HSR3 ships, and atmospheric bombing runs. It has enhanced engines and computer systems, allowing it to move quicker, operate within a planet's atmosphere better, and analyze data better. It sacrifices is Claymore cannon for a strikecraft docking bay. Type 3 The Type 3 version is a more stealthy version of the Veracious-class that is outfitted to provide transportation and combat support for special forces teams. It is made of special radar abosrbant materials and has a design that spreads out and disgueses its heat signature. Adaptive "paint" changes the ship's color depending on the environment, for example it will be black while in space, but blue while within a planet's atmosphere. While signifigantly more expensive than the other two variants, the Type 3 is invaluble to special forces. Specifications Role: Tactical Corvette or Orbital Bomber Length: 75.9 meters Width: 50 meters Height: 9.5 meters Hull Rating: HSR1 Crew: 4 Complement *24 Passengers *1 R1 Ardea (Type 2 only) *1 F2 Seraph (Type 3 only) Armaments :: 2x Sarissa CIWS :: 1x 120mm Railgun Turret :: 1x 200mm Claymore Space-to-Ground Cannon (Only on the Type 1 variant) :: Hardpoints: 26 (6x on the fuselage, 12x under the wings, 8x internal) *Missiles **BIM-69 **BIM-88 **AIM-90 Meteor (Wing hardpoints only) **AGM-77 Widower (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **AGM-91 CASSM (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **Defender LIS **BSM-5 Torpedo (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **RSM-3 Capital Torpedo (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only, takes 2 hardpoints each) **BEM-9 Starscreech *Bombs **AGG-130 (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **AGG-135 (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **AGU-34 (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **AGU-65 (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **AGU-100 (Wing hardpoints only) *Other Equipment **Countermeasure Dispenser Pod (Wing and fuselage hardpoints only) **BQR-10 RePod Notable Ships of this Class *''CCS Veracious'' - First ship of the Veracious-class. *''Pengana ''- Damaged in battle during the Derelict War, it is now decommissioned and privately owned by Lynette Fortier. Category:Starships Category:The Commonwealth